


First Kiss

by JemmaElizabethSimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmaElizabethSimmons/pseuds/JemmaElizabethSimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Leo have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! So this is my first fan fiction that I've ever written and posted here. So sorry if it's bad or if there are spelling errors. I wrote this a while ago, I think before we knew Ward was hydra and I just came across it the other day and thought why not post it?

Jemma Simmons had known Leo Fitz since she first came to America at age 16. They became fast friends and started living together at the age of 18. They had been living together for 2 years now. Jemma was rushing around their apartment getting ready for her date tonight. She was wearing a light purple chiffon dress that ended mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and she only had a little bit of make-up on because Fitz said she looked better without it on. Jemma was on her knees looking under her bed for her black high heels that she could have sworn she put under her bed.

“Looking for these?” Fitz said standing in the door way of her room holding said shoes.

“Yes!” Jemma jumped up and walked over to him and grabbed her shoes.

“Where did you find them?” she asked slipping them on.

“They were in my room again." That happened a lot. They both had their own bedrooms but they tended to share the rooms between them.

“Well thank you. Okay now Fitz there is leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, or if you feel like ordering food there is a 20$ bill on the counter by the take out menus. Now I’ll be back by 10:00pm and if I plan on being any later I will call or text you okay?” Jemma always mothered him. Ever since they met. Even though he was a year older then her she treated him like a child.

“Jemma look at me. I’m going to be okay. I’m always okay, you don’t need to worry about me every time you go out. Now go have fun. But not too much fun.” Leo had been in love with his best friend Jemma Simmons since he first met her. For him it was love at first sight. But he knew for a fact she didn’t feel that same way. She had a boyfriend of 3 years, and that was all the proof He needed that Jemma didn’t love him like he loved her.

“Your right your 21. You’re old enough to take care of yourself." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said good bye and she was out the door. 

Leo knew that Jemma would call him around 9:30pm and tell him that she would be back tomorrow morning. It was a constant thing. She would go out with her boyfriend, claim she would be back by 10:00pm, but ended up calling him and telling him she would be back tomorrow. Leo took the leftovers out of the fridge and heated them up. He grabbed his dinner and sat on the sofa in the living room and pick a movie to watch. He decided to watch star trek into the darkness. It was around 9:00pm when he heard the front door of his apartment fly open. Then slam shut. He heard the pitter-patter of high heels clicking against the hardwood floors. He heard another door fly open and slam shut. He jumped at the sound. He knew it was Jemma so he rushed off the sofa and to her bedroom door knocking on it lightly.

"Jemma it’s me. Can I come in please?" He asked. He knew Jemma never locked the door to her room and if he really wanted to go in he could. But Jemma needed her privacy and he respected that. He jumped when he heard something hit the door. Her shoe. He knew that’s what hit the door. She had a bad habit of throwing things at the door when he tried to come into her room at times like these. He opened the door a little to see what was going on inside her room. He found Jemma sitting on her bed with a box of photos next to her. She was ripping apart all the photos of her and her boyfriend, who Leo now expected to be her ex-boyfriend. Jemma was crying as she ripped the photos apart. Leo slowly walked over to Jemma. On his way he picked up Jemma’s shoe that she had thrown at the door. He walked over to her and took her other shoe off and set them under her bed with the rest of her shoes. 

"So you wanna tell me what happened." He asked as he took her hands in his and pulled them away from the photos. She shook her head no, but she curled into his side and tried to steady out her breathing.

"How bout, you get changed and meet me in my room in 10 minutes and we can watch a movie or we can just talk yeah?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head yes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left her room and went to his. Jemma came into his room 10 minutes later wearing Short shorts and a sports bra She went right to his closet and grabbed on of his sweatshirts and put it on. She was always taking his shirts and sweaters, but he obviously didn’t mind sharing. Leo was sitting on his bed on his laptop waiting for her to join him. She got in bed with him and snuggled under the covers and rested her head on his thigh and watched him type away. He was working on a project that was due in a few days. Jemma pressed her cold feet to Leo’s warm legs and smiled at his warmth. Jemma for some reason had a body temperature that was lower them normal so her body was always cold. She could be feeling hot but her toes or finger tips would be frozen. Leo was the opposite. He was always warm. Jemma called him her personal radiator. Jemma snuggled up to Leo and he put an arm around her resting it on her back and drawing little shapes on it.

"I caught him cheating on me." Jemma said after being quite for 15 minutes.

"He told me he was going to the bathroom and when he didn’t come back after 25 minutes I went to look for him. I found him in the girl’s restroom snogging with our waitress. When I got mad at him he told me to calm down, it’s not like it was the first time he had done that. I stormed out of the restroom and he followed me he then grabbed my wrist to try and stop me. I then grabbed a cup of water off the nearest table and threw it at him and left."

"Well he’s no good for you then Jem. Any guy that can’t see how amazing you are is crazy."

"Thank you Leo. You always know what to say. Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked. She had a habit of sleeping in his bed with him. They had always done this. Jemma would wake up in the middle of the night with a night mare from when she was younger and it was easier for the both of them if she woke up and Leo was right there.

"Of course Jem. Are you tired now?" He asked

"A little but you can stay awake if you want I’ll be okay." She said resting her head on the side of the bed she slept on.

"Nope I am okay. I can go to bed now." And with that Leo turned his computer off and slide under the covers with Jemma. He looked at her and smiled

"You’re very beautiful. Did you know that?" He asked. He told her all the time that she was beautiful, but he never believed him. He wanted to beat the crap out of whoever made Jemma feel like she wasn’t beautiful.

"No I’m not! Would you stop saying that?" She laughed and playful hit him

"I will stop saying it when it becomes untrue." He said and with that he kissed her on the forehead and turned the bedside light off. Throughout the night Jemma gravitated towards Leo. Jemma woke up the next morning with the head resting on Leo’s chest and his arms wrapped around her. Their legs where tangled in each other’s and Jemma couldn’t help but think how perfect this felt. She moved a piece of hair out of his face and his eyes fluttered open. She stared into his eyes and got lost in them.

"Good morning." He said as he fully opened his eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"What time is it?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Around 10:30."

"Good then I’m going back to bed." He rolled over and went back to bed. Unlike Jemma, Leo was a night owl. He could stay up until 4:00 in the morning but he would wake up at noon. Jemma on the other hand was an early bird. She went to bed usually at midnight and got up around 8:00. Jemma could stay up later then midnight but her brain started shutting down. She got cranky and just a pain in the butt to work with. But on days like today Jemma didn’t mind sleeping in. She got out of Leos bed and padded to his bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she came out dressed in what she went to bed in and her hair in a wet French braid. Leo was still asleep so she threw a pillow at his head to wake him up. He woke up after she threw a few more things at him.

"I’m up. I’m up. What’s wrong?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up.

"Nothing’s wrong, I was just lonely." She said sweetly.

"Okay well why don’t you go make tea and I’ll be out in 5 minutes and then we can watch the news."

"Okay." She hopped out of his room and went to the kitchen and made them some tea. After 15 minutes of her waiting for him, she knew that he had fallen asleep. So she walked back to his room to see him back under the covers sleeping. She decided to let him sleep so she left his room and went back to the kitchen and pulled out her laptop and started working on a project for school. An hour later Leo came out of his bunk and walked into the kitchen and saw Jemma working on her laptop. She had that look about her. Leo called it her thinking look and he loved it. Leo loved that Jemma was smart popular and everything a girl could be. But the best part was how smart she was. He had always been an outcast. Always smarter than the other kids in his class. No one understood him until he met Jemma. And he loved it.

"I am so sorry Jemma. I fell back to bed."'He apologized

"It’s okay Fitz don’t worry about it. You needed to sleep. There’s tea if you want it but it might be cold now. The news is over now so, you’re free to go do whatever you want without me." For some reason Jemma couldn’t understand why Leo would want to want to spend time with her. He always told her it was because she was great company and that he was her best friend. And that’s what best friend do.

"Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you?" He asked

"Because why would you want to spend time with me when you can be with other people." There it was again. Jemma thinking she wasn’t good enough for anyone. Leo wanted to beat the crap out of those people too.

"Jemma I tell you this all the time. You are amazing company and I would love to spend time with you all the time okay."

"Okay. I need to go to the market today if you want to come. We are running low on food."

"I would love to come. When shall we leave?"

"I was thinking 1:00." That gives us an hour to get ready and have lunch.

"Sounds great." Leo said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room to shower.

"Hey! Leo that’s my tea!" She yelled at him

"I know thank you it’s very warm and good and it tastes like you." He joked and yelled back to her.

"You’re a weirdo!" She yelled to him

"But I’m your weirdo and you love me." It’s almost as though he could sense her rolling her eyes at him.

"Whatever loser." She went back to working on her project.

45 minutes later. Leo came out of his room ready to leave. And there was Jemma still sitting at the kitchen table working on her project.

"Hey Jemma. Ready to go?"He asked and waited for a response

"Yeah just give me 5 minutes to get changed. While I do that can you read over my project?" She asked moving out of her chair so Leo could sit down.

"Yeah sure." He said walking over and sitting in the chair and reading over the project as Jemma went to change. She came back out a few moments later wearing skinny jeans. Runners and one of Leo’s sweatshirts. Leo was wearing Jeans and a t-shirt and runners. 

"Okay. Ready to go." She asked walking over to the front door and grabbing her wallet.

"Yup let’s go. We can take my car." He grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the door with Jemma in tow.

"Fine, only because I lost my keys again." She mumbled.

"You lost them again Jemma! Well good thing I have them then yeah." He asked. He had found her keys in his bathroom 3 days ago and he was waiting for her to confess to loosing them.

"Fitz! Why didn’t you tell me you had them!" She grabbed her keys from him and walked out of their apartment building and to Leo’s car. Once they got to the car Leo started to drive. The market was a 15 minute drive and they usually walked but it was on the chillier side of fall so they drove. The mart they were going to was an old family run farmers market. Jemma said she loved going because it reminded her of the old farmers market she used to go to when she lived in England. They grabbed a cart and Jemma started to push the cart around and Leo came up behind her and pushed with her. They went down the aisle picking up the food that Jemma had listed on her shopping list. They were very aware of the glances they got from people. 9 times out of 10 people thought that Jemma and Leo where dating, but in fact they weren’t they were just really close friends. Almost like brother and sister. They finished their shopping and proceed to head to the check out when an older lady and gentleman approached them. 

"You guys are very cute together. Young love I remember when I first met Bert here. It was love at first sight. Don’t let each other go if you really do love each other." The older women said smiling at them

"I don’t plan on letting her go anytime soon ma’am. Our wedding is next month actually." Leo did this all the time to older couples who came up to the two of them saying how cute they where together. He put his hand over Jemma’s mouth to keep her from saying anything. Jemma mumbled against his hand telling him to let her go. She licked his hand. It didn’t work. So she bit his hand. That didn’t work either.

"Oh well congratulations you two. You be good to her young man."The older mad said to Leo and then patted him on the back as the two of them walked away. 

"What the heck was that Leo! You have got to stop telling old people that we are getting married!" She all but yelled at him.

"Why. Don’t you see how happy they all get when I tell them we are getting married? And where’s the harm. It’s not like we are ever going to see them again"

"I guess you’re right. But you need to stop. What if they have some old person meetings and they talk about us."

"Jemma that ridiculous. Your such a loser." He smiled down at her.

"But I’m your loser and you love me." She smiled up at him.

"That you are and yes I do." There it was again. Jemma had the urge to kiss him. Jemma pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as they started to check out their items. They brought their bags to the car and loaded it up. They got back in the car and Leo headed for home.

"Wanna get something to eat." He asked looking over at Jemma who was looking out the window.

"Yeah sure. But we need to stop at home first and unpack the food."

"Okay." Leo drove them back to the apartment. Once they got in they unpacked to food and where back out in Leo’s car.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" He asked as he started up the car.

"I don’t care. You can pick." Leo knew something was wrong with her. She always picked where they went to eat. She was very picky about what she ate.

"Jem, what’s wrong." He asked looking over at her.

"Well I kind of broke up with my boyfriend of three years last night. Forgive me for being a little upset." She looked back out the window and Leo went on to drive. After about 20 minutes of driving Jemma turned to him and said

"I’m sorry I snapped at you. I didn’t mean to I’m just a little upset. I thought he was the one you know. He was everything that every other guy wasn’t. He was nice and caring but he could be strong and dominate at times. I loved it." The last thing Leo wanted to hear about was Jemma’s ex-boyfriend who broke her heart.

"Well he wasn’t the one, and now you can go off and find the one jem" She smiled at him.

"Thank you Leo. For everything. I don’t know what I would do without you."

"Likewise." He said back to her as he pulled up outside of a fish and chips restaurant. It was Jemma’s favourite place to eat. They went inside and ate lunch. After lunch they headed back to their apartment, because they both had projects to finish for school. Jemma and Leo both grabbed their laptops and sat out on the balcony. They sat at the table and got to work. They had an amazing view of New Your. They could see Stark tower and SHIELD HQ. It over looked an amazing non-deadly part of upper New York. It was around 5:00pm when Jemma headed inside to make dinner for the two of them. She brought out their dinner an hour later and placed it in front of Leo.

"Can you look at this for me please?" Leo asked referring to his project. 

"Sure." Jemma got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap and read over his project correcting a few things here and there.

"It’s really good." She said walking back over to her seat and eating. After they both finished eating Jemma took the plates inside and started washing them.

"JEMMA! JEMMA! Come here quick!" Leo yelled to Jemma. Jemma ran outside to see Leo sitting on the outdoor sofa they had. He had a blanket half wrapped around him and he was holding it open for her to come and join him. Jemma walked over to him and sat down. She placed her legs over his lap and snuggled into his side. Leo wrapped the blanket and his arm around her.

"Why did you call me out here?" She asked 

"Look." He said pointing towards the sunset.

"It’s beautiful." She said looking at him

"You’re missing it." He said looking back at her

Sorry. She turned her head back to the sunset. But Leo kept staring at her. He couldn’t get over how pretty she looked with the dying sunlight bouncing off her hair. How her eyes lit up with joy. She turned and looked at Leo and saw him looking back at her. There was that urge again. She wanted to kiss him and before she could stop herself she did. It took Leo a moment to realize what was going on but then he kissed her back. He used one hand to cup her face and rested the other on her waist to pull her closer to him. She rested her hands on his chest and grabbed his shirt in her hands as she kissed him. She was kissing her best friend and the best part was that he was kissing her back. They both eventually pulled away because they needed air. Jemma rested her forehead against Leos and had her eyes closed still.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Jemma kissed him again and said.

"Can’t we just talk about it tomorrow?" She said in between kisses

"Anything for you Jem."  
He smiled into the kiss. He wasn’t going to say no to kiss the girl of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucked guys. But I would love feed back.


End file.
